chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Flying Man!
Welcome! Hi Flying Man! -- we're excited to have '''HeroesRP Wiki''' as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * '''Introduce your topic''' on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * '''Start some new pages''' -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- [[User:Sannse|sannse]] Thank you for creating this Wiki, Josh. --[[User:Babyfaced Geek|Babyfaced Geek]] 22:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Aweosme! Aweosme Wiki!! How do you make templates? It'll be nice to have a standard one for everyone's character. [[User:Blazingphoenix|Blazingphoenix]] 18:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ditto Dana. How and where do you create character pages? Do you think we should make a disclaimer saying we don't own Heroes to put on the front page? [[User:Babyfaced Geek|Babyfaced Geek]] 07:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Update Hi :) I know how to make pages now. I still think we should have a disclaimer though. --[[User:Babyfaced Geek|Babyfaced Geek]] 15:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Josh it's TJ great wiki, I was editing in my Harry Johnson char although the small info like name, age, etc will not go in a table at the side could you help please thanks :) TJ - Click edit thispage on Harry's profile, go to the template thing, then click infobox [[User:Flying Man!|Flying Man!]] 13:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Like the new layout *gives thumbs up* Bit disorientating at first though [[User:Wayward Daughter|Wayward Daughter]] 15:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC)Wayward Daughter[[User:Wayward Daughter|Wayward Daughter]] 15:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Problems You may know that you can't upload images well I think they will be more fault's to come :/ my Control Panel is labeling everything at FALSE when it needs to be TRUE. I need to accsess my Local Settings to change everything but until then sorry. This is never happened before. [[User:Flying Man!|Flying Man!]] 16:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) HEY FLYING MAN! Hi, Flying Man, it's Shadowulf1! I don't know if you're aware, but I noticed that you got some of the abilities on this site from Activating Evolution, a site that I contributed to. In fact, a few of the abilities I see here were made by me! I think it's great that the people on this site thought my abilities were good enough to use on this RP; it makes me feel honored. I hope you don't mind if a few of the ability pages are changed, to give the original intended meaning. Is that okay with you all? Let me know... [[User:Shadowulf1|Shadowulf1]] 02:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) [[User:Superheroesfanatic-IR|Superheroesfanatic-IR]] 17:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Some of those are different abilities with the same name though, or they've been adapted to fit the RP [[User:Wayward Daughter|Wayward Daughter]] 18:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, if it messes up anything you've already done in your RP, believe me, I have no problem changing it back. I just really like superpowers and superheroes and such, so I thought I'd contribute. In fact, I even have some suggestions for organizing the abilities so people can get a better understanding of which abilities are which. If it's a problem, though, I'll gladly back off... [[User:Shadowulf1|Shadowulf1]] 19:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) what like? =D[[User:Superheroesfanatic-IR|Superheroesfanatic-IR]] 19:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome (: What're the ideas? (: Just imagine: Precognitive abilities (Precognitive Dreams, Precognitive Instincts, Precognitive Painting, etc.) would be lumped under Precognition. You wouldn't delete these powers; just list them under that page, and mark those particular abilities as VARIATIONS of TRUE Precognition). That way, you know that it's a type of precognition, but it's not just the normal seeing visions by itself. This way, you know what kind of power it is, but that it doesn't belong to its own category. You don't have to put forth as much effort to find the power you want to read up on, AND you can show just how much the ability can vary from user to user. Oh! Also forgot to let you know about THIS! I belong to another site that is using superhuman abilities as a basis for roleplay, and so maybe you can take some ideas from them to help better your roleplay here (or suggest some way we can better OURSELVES over there) http://superpower-list-forum.2863604.n2.nabble.com/Offical-RP-thread-td5214668.html http://superpower-list-forum.2863604.n2.nabble.com/Role-Play-Wiki-td5358719.html I think it'd be great if we could establish a positive connection between our websites, especially to help us both improve... [[User:Shadowulf1|Shadowulf1]] 05:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) =